Those Boots
by ColourMeRed
Summary: Edward's a loner. No body understands him and his ways. That is until the new student comes to town. Just a little fluff. M for a little language.


_AN - _Hey there, just a little bit of fluff, no idea whether to continue, I don't know whether I have the imagination too! Just whipped it up when my internet was down for a few days. If you read it, then well, thanks. (:

Disc. - Stephenie Meyer owns all.

_x_

* * *

EPOV

Any other day I'd dread coming to school, but today would be different. Alice said so last night. Though, since when did I believe her and her little predictions?

"This will be the calm before the storm, Edward. Believe me." she was convinced.

"Yeah, I'm so sure," the words leaving my mouth in a sarcastic manner while I clicked my tongue ring against my teeth. I received a glare from my little sister. "Hey what- don't look at me like that! It's habit!"

------------

I groaned, trying to swat the alarm clock that was making that fucking awful sound that makes my head want to explode. I rolled over, trying to untangle myself from the doona and sheets and headed downstairs for a breakfast bar to eat on my way. Whoever knows me, knows that I don't function properly without something in my stomach before stepping into class, I end up like a bear with a sore head, and that isn't a sight people like to see, as I have quite a fucking temper. One wrong look at me and you may never look me in the eye again. Putting the bar on a pile with my keys, ray bans, packet of smokes and a lighter. I know it's a fucking dirty habit, but it's just too good to stop.

Turning around, Alice quietly appeared, looking at me quizzically in her bright clothing -which was starting to hurt my eyes- I believe she wondering what mood I would be in. I narrowed my eyes at her, then laughed mischievously "Hey there, Sis!" stepped towards her and ruffled her hair that had looked like she'd just done. Growling she ran towards me, although, being the faster one I bailed it up to the top of the stairs, ignoring the pain in my side, grinning smugly towards my sister. Both our heads turned towards the door as we heard the rev of Jasper, - Alice's long-time boyfriend and my good friend- in his newly bought car, you know, which I make fun of him with as I dub it the 'girly car.' Quote Jasper; "It's not a fucking girly car Eddie!" he sneered. " It's full of class! That's what Aston's are!"

"Whatever, Edward." Alice huffed, bringing me out of my musings. "I'm going."

Chuckling, I decided to drag ass towards the bathroom to get ready for school. Looking in the mirror, disrupting my bee-line towards the shower, I caught my reflection looking through my stark green eyes, sighing, I ran my hands through my bronze hair. 19 years and it's still not fucking tame, apparently, that's what all the chicks around here swoon over. Not that I'd fucking care as they're all clueless little airhead preps which all look the same. You know, pancake face, ear piercing voice, plastic boobs and peroxide hair? They look at me like I'm gods gift, absolutely perfect. They'd be shocked to see what hides under this exterior act and clothing.

I soon hopped in the shower, hissing as the warm water hit my ribs where my freshest tattoo had been laid, the vines -leading from my right prominent hipbone up to just under my pec- had been quite the painful experience, but for some reason, I just love the feeling of that needle on my skin, it's like an addiction.

Cutting out of my thoughts and longings before I used up all of the hot water that the house is provided with, I stepped out, once again in full view of the mirror. Between day dreaming and deciding whether to leave my stubble on or not actually must have taken quite a bit of time as I looked down at my my watch, seeing there was only 15 minutes till school started.

"Shit!" Running out of my room, chucking on a tight black tee, tight black jeans and my army boots grabbing my pile and keys while going down stairs to the garage. Smiling as I saw my black beauty, I opened the door and inserted the key in to my 1969 Camaro, closing my eyes as I let the sound of the engine over take me. Quickly lighting up and placing the cigarette in between my lips taking a pull, I sped off down our long driveway and onto the main road to Forks High School. Roaring down the straight, I pulled off the the left into the car park to see that some fucker had taken my parking spot - beside Jasper. I did a double take to the car that had taken my spot, it was a Mercedes 722 SLR. Woah,rich _much?_ Who has one of those in this piece of shit town... or state? I haven't heard of any new people starting school had I? Alice surely would've said.

I pulled up on the other side, trying to to take a look through the heavily tinted windows, I could only just decipher a shape through the glass, luckily for me, my windows were tinted too, otherwise I'd look like a freak trying to burn a hole in the back of someone's head, trying to get a look at them. I inhaled my cigarette one last time and sighed, putting my head in my hands. Shouldn't have stayed up so damn late. Once I'd pulled myself together I grabbed my door handle pushed it open in a haste, stalking off into the main building towards my locker and to see Jasper. On my way there I could hear little whispers of people around me.

"Have you like, seen the new girl? I heard she's like, rich as." Some preppy little freshmen commented.

"That little bitch thinks she's better than me yeah? Everyone knows I'm the queen bitch around here!" Huh, of-course that would be Tanya, she's so insecure under all that shit. With her little 'friends' that follow her around like lost puppies.

"Woah, dude, she's so out there, it's hot." I rolled my eyes, I wonder what categorised their _out there_. "And that car, it's fucking awesome! Imagine how much would've cost! She must be rolling in it!" Oh,that is what was in _that_ car, " I want her. I'll get her."

Now _that_ caught my attention, I don't want those pig headed dicks harassing this new girl, it's scary enough coming to a new school in the middle of the year, let alone having some over-obsessive guy harass her. Wait- what? I haven't even met the girl, she could be another airhead.

I walked towards my locker, deep in thought only saying a quick 'greeting' to Jasper on the way past, grabbed my books, and climbed the stairs up to biology. Thank god that's in the morning and I can get it over with, seriously, back in my old school I was doing the extension class to this, but no, here they still give me the same old low grade boring shit. I pushed through the door and over to the 2 seats that I always sit at near the back of the class, with an empty seat beside me. The way I like it. Atleast I don't have to make conversation, and it's not like I can't do this work by myself anyway.

The bell finally rang for us to go for break, which was about time considering I needed another smoke soon otherwise I'd start to get snappy. Stalking outside to behind the cafeteria, luckily, where no one was, I lit up. I close my eyes and inhale. I was bought out of my drug induced euphoria by a soft voice.

"Uh, hey there, do you have any more of those?" I cracked open one eye to see what produced the lovely feminine voice in front of me.

What I saw, made both my eyes widen and look her up and down, a petite girl, about a foot shorter than me, with amazing straight mahogany hair, white shirt with a few buttons at the top let open with a black waistcoat on, a black pleated skirt that was so short it should be made illegal. Her feet were attoped with heeled, buckled army boots. On my way back up to her face I made out a little tattoo on her wrist, and one going from somewhere hidden under her shirt, scrawling up to under her ear, which had an several piercings and an industrial through it. I swallowed a groan. Looking up to her pin-up style face I saw the most amazing coloured eyes, so brown, they were almost black. _This_ is the new girl.

She smirked, "So do you? Er, what's your name?"

"It's Edward." I said somewhat clearly.

"Well, Edward, nice to meet you, my name's Isabella, but don't you fucking dare call me that. It's Bella to you." she laughed, coming to stand beside me, she bopped her right hip to my left one. "So, you going to get another one of those out of your fucking hot car for me yeah?" She grabbed my hand and started walking or more like _strutting_ towards my car across the lot, next to hers. She placed herself onto the bonnet of mine, swinging her legs off the side looking innocent and questioning. I walked over and stood right in front of her, my thighs touching her now not-swinging knees, leaned in close to her face and smiled.

"I think this the beginning to a beautiful friendship, Bella."


End file.
